


Sticks and Stones

by ChiefWampus



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Back on my BMC bullshit, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Swearing, This Is STUPID, i think this is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiefWampus/pseuds/ChiefWampus
Summary: “Hey Jeremy,” Rich says without an ounce of shame, “Who am I again?”Jeremy glares his unfocused eyes at Rich’s general direction, “I said you- you look like that bitch from Finding Nemo wi’ the braces.” He slurs out.Jeremy breaks his arm, the Squip Squad practically piss themselves, and Michael is just trying to keep it all together.





	Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on that video where the kid roasts his whole fucking family while on anesthesia

Michael Mell is a really good friend.

 

The best actually. In fact, if there was a competition for The Best Friend in The Whole World complete with a trophy and award ceremony, Michael would definitely place in first and bask in all the confetti glory. Even now, after years of comforting his best buddy through abandonment issues, constant bullying, and Squip catastrophes, he’s by his friend’s side once more in his time of need.

 

This situation was a little bit different.

 

Now don’t get him wrong, Michael loves his best friend, (maybe just a little too much actually if you count the ever present pining feelings that have been stirring since middle school) but listening to his friend’s drugged up ravings is not exactly easy when he’s supposed to be controlling the situation.

 

Said situation starts like this:

 

Michael and Jeremy, along with their new post-Squip group of friends were hanging out at some park in town when boredom struck. Jake dared Rich to climb up the tallest tree in the park. Rich, predictably, said yes.

 

“Pfft piece of cake.” Rich said walking up to the base of the tree.

 

He jumped up and latched himself onto the trunk before sliding down. He huffed and threw himself on it once more before sliding back down. This went on for five minutes.

 

“Wait a minute Rich, do you not know how to climb a fucking tree?” Jenna asked.

 

“I think he’s just too short to do it.” Chloe said.

 

“Hey shut up,” Rich said annoyed, “I bet you guys have never climbed one either.”

 

He was met with a chorus of “Uh I have”, “Me too”, and “Who hasn't?”

 

Jeremy laughed at Rich’s indigent expression, “Dude even I’ve climbed a tree and I like, never go outside.” He said.

 

“Oh yeah?” Rich said, “Well why don’t you show me how it’s done Heere?”

 

Jeremy shrugged and walked over to the tree. Like Rich, he jumped up to straddle the base and grabbed a tree limb. He carefully inched his way up the tree, one limb at a time.

 

Brooke let out a surprised laugh, “Wow, I didn’t think you could actually climb Jeremy.”

 

Jeremy smirked down at the group, halfway up the tree, “Hey I’ve got some muscles! I do some pretty intense arm exercises.”

 

Michael snorted, “Yeah ok, jerking off and playing wii tennis do not count as arm exercises Jer.”

 

_“Michael!”_

 

Jeremy continued to ascend as the rest of the group laughed. He finally made it to a stopping point and turned to look back at the group.

 

“I did it!” He yelled, sounding surprised that he had made it thus far, “Sorry Rich, I guess you just evolved the wrong way.”

 

Rich barked out a laugh, “I don’t want your long ass monkey arms anyway. Hurry up and get down before I call the fire department.”

 

“Yeah please get your scrawny ass down Jeremy, you’re making me anxious.” Michael called half serious.

 

Jeremy started to descend, mumbling something under his breath about being mistreated, when his foot slipped and he lost his balance.

 

Michael’s breath hitched as he watched the boy try to right himself but it was too late. He lost his grip on the branch he was holding and plummeted towards the ground.

 

So that’s why Michael is stuck in this hell-hole hospital, trying to calm down his best friend who is on heavy drugs to ease the pain from his broken arm.

 

And of course, with the rest of their friends here, that is no easy task.

 

“Hey Jeremy,” Rich says without an ounce of shame, “Who am I again?”

 

Michael sighs.

 

Jeremy glares his unfocused eyes at Rich’s general direction, “I said you- you look like that bitch from Finding Nemo wi’ the braces.” He slurs out.

 

Michael has watched tons of YouTube videos where people are talking crazy on anesthesia, but with the combination of drugs they gave Jeremy and the pain he still seems to be in, he’s never quite seen someone act like this before.

 

Everyone else thinks it’s hilarious.

 

Jake has tears of laughter in his eyes, “And who am I buddy?” He asks.

 

“You look like Mcfuckin’ Scooby Doo bitch.” Jeremy says with a slightly disoriented laugh.

 

Chloe, who Michael has never seen so uncomposed, grabs onto Brookes chair for support, “What about me Heere, who am I?” She wheezes.

 

Jeremy stares at her for a minute before he says loudly, “You look like tha’ porn star-”

 

Michael whips around and closes his hand around Jeremy’s mouth. _“Jeremy!”_

 

“Michael,” Christine says, trying to contain her giggles like the traitor she is, “It’s alright, we’re just trying to distract him from the pain.”

 

Michael looks down at where Jeremy is clutching him tightly with his good arm. He does look a little better, still in pain but distracted by their friend’s antics.

 

He sighs once more but this time with a grin on his face, “Ok yeah it’s kinda funny.” He concedes.

 

They carry on with asking Jeremy silly questions, all the while laughing at just how bluntly honest the drugged up boy’s answers are.

 

Brooke finishes up asking Jeremy what the difference between Pokémon and YuGiOh is (To which Jeremy had _many_ things to say about) when Rich jumped in with another question of his own.

 

“Hey Jer,” He says with a grin, “If I look like Darla from Finding Nemo and Jake looks like Scooby fuckin’ Doo, what does Michael look like?”

 

Michael rolls his eyes and braces himself for the answer that’s soon to come. After a few moments of silence from Jeremy he looks down to see the curly-haired boy looking up at him dopily.

 

“Uh Jer-”

 

“Pretty!” Jeremy exclaims with a happy shout, “He’s so freaking pretty, he’s like an _angel_.”

 

Michael feels his face heat up, “Ok dude-”

 

“Michael’s my best friend!” Jeremy shouts at the occupants in the room, as if they were unaware of just how much he cares about his hoodie clad friend, “He’s my player two, and he’s _so_ funny, and he smells like cherries sometimes-”

 

“That’s so sweet!” Christine says, “Even when he’s on drugs you’re still his favorite person Michael!”

 

“Wow,” Chloe says with a smirk, “Sounds like you care a lot about your best friend.” She tells Jeremy in a tone that implies something more.

 

Jeremy, of course, does not notice, “Yeah! I love him a lot. He helps me with homework, and listens to my problems, and cheers me up when I’m sad-”

 

Brooke smiles as Jeremy continues on his list of things he loves about Michael, “That’s really cute, I hope he remembers this later.”

 

Jenna, who has been suspiciously quiet, taps on the side of the smartphone she’s holding, “Don’t worry I’ve got it covered.” She says with a grin.

 

“How long have you been recording?” Michael asks.

 

“Since he started calling everyone cartoon characters,” She says, “Don’t worry, no posting anywhere without consent, I know.”

 

Michael sighs for the hundredth time that day, looking down at his hospital bound friend. He’s still going on about Michael with a bright smile on his face. After a while he starts to slow down and his eyelids flutter.

 

“Hey, I think he’s tired,” Jake says quietly, “Is he allowed to sleep?”

 

“It’s a broken bone not a concussion,” Chloe says, “I think he’ll be fine.”

 

“His dad said he’s on his way,” Michael tells them, “You guys can leave if you want, it’s getting pretty late. I’ll keep you posted.”

 

They look hesitant to leave but concede anyway as they watch Jeremy curl up around Michael’s side.

 

The group say their goodbyes and file out the door. Jenna is the last to leave and tosses the phone she was recording with at Michael. Michael belatedly realizes it was his phone she was using.

 

“I figured you’d want the video more,” She shrugs with a knowing glint in her eye, “Goodnight Michael.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

Michael pulls up the video when she’s out the door. Ok it is pretty funny he thinks, watching Jeremy spew out nonsense with a fond smile. He watches some more as video Jeremy starts talking about Michael like he hung the fucking moon.

 

And maybe it’s just Michael, but the look on Jeremy’s face when he talks about him is just so unbelievably soft that it makes Michael’s heart skip. He thinks that it may just be a coincidence that he looks like that, or that it’s a side effect from the morphine, but either way that look gives his heart more hope than it’s had in awhile.

 

And as Michael looks at his best friend one more time, content and cuddled up to his side, he thinks that maybe hope is a good start.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the worst thing I've ever written and I'm not even sorry lmao


End file.
